


The point of no return

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marking, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sudden Heat, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, forced claiming, heat - Freeform, slight blood, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku needs to come to his birthday party. Ryuusui seeks him out to bring him. What he walks into is more than he thought he was bargaining for. He leads himself on, determined he won’t fall to temptation. Until he’s to the point of no return.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	The point of no return

It’s the smell of sweet honey and the first thorn of a rose. A smell Ryusui had long forgotten before. He takes a deep breath in and lets his chest fall. Eyes sharpening at the absolute thought of it. The sudden wave of pure omega scent had almost made him forget why he entered the laboratory in the first place. 

“Senku?” 

It was the night of his birthday and everyone was getting ready to surprise him with a little party. Francois had made a decadent cake and everything. Gen had been the one to let him know their leading omega was turning eighteen. 

“Senku?” Ryusui feels something uneasy in his gut as he spots the other on the other side of his lab table, collapsed on the floor. 

He hurried to him. There wasn’t a thought more than he needed help. But when he kneels and tries to reach out for him Ryusui can’t help but stop. His pupils absolutely dilate. That smell. That absolutely overwhelming scent was coming from Senku. His eyes glance over him. There’s definitely wet coming from his lower half. Suddenly Ryusui’s mouth feels xeric just thinking about it. His tongue runs over his lips. 

Senku had bad timing. Falling into heat without another soul around. Ryusui’s greedy heart claws at him like a rabid animal but he shakes his head. Senku was in need of assistance. Need. 

“Senku..” he takes his face and turns it to him. The omega stirs awake, eyes opening half lidded at him. The alpha never thought he could imagine Senku needing something so primal. Hell, he thought Senku just didn’t have heats. Or maybe he’s been willing them away with something; whether it be determination or a drug. 

“Ryusui?” He says and a smile crosses his face. 

This wasn’t Senku. The alpha knew that much the moment he spoke. Well, it was, but just not in the right mind. 

“S...Senku? What happened? You..” _Are in heat. Smell delicious. Need to be mine._ He has to shake the thoughts off again. 

Senku turns to him, reaching up to touch his face. The tips of his finger burn something carnal into Ryusui and he can’t help but to lean into the touch. 

“I need help Ryusui... hey, you’re an alpha right Ryusui? You can help.” 

The captain is sure he could. But his sane side is saying to not. Because Senku isn’t in his right mind. This is probably his first heat in who knew how long and he’s not to fond of the idea of kids, much less hurting his friend. 

Still, Senku is leaning upwards to kiss him. And he lets him. And he eats it up too. His lips are soft and warm. They lull his eyes close and goad him to deepen the kiss. Their lips slide against each other as if knowing the other for centuries. It’s natural and he can’t believe Senku of all people knew how to do something like this. 

Senku’s hand is undoing his clothes. Distracting him with the kiss. Clever, even in his lust filled haze. 

“Senku.” Ryusui says this firmly. 

“ _Alpha_.” Senku is baring his neck, head tilted far for him as he whimpers the word out. 

Senku never calls anyone by their dynamic alone. Hell, he barely cared for the old social norms of said dynamics, much less the new norms of the village. That’s something he and Tsukasa had in common. So when the captain hears this, he can practically feel his canines sharpen. Watching Senku act so submissive puts a primal urge in him he wishes he didn’t have. 

“You want your alpha to make you feel good? To help you? Because it’s only logical because I’m here and you’re like this.”

Senku nods. That’s all the alpha needed. He gets the omega to his knees, pushes his dumb leather dress straight off of him and exposes him to the cold of winter. That wasn’t an issue, he knew. Right now Senku was as hot as fire. 

It’s nice how lean he is. The slick running down his thighs looks delicious. His cock is red and itching to be touched. Senku does everything he wants. Ryusui knew he could tell him to present himself to the whole kingdom right now and he wouldn’t think twice. But he wouldn’t do that. He wants Senku all to himself. 

He presses a kiss to the omegas neck, who whines and shivers under him. Lips pressing like the rose thorn smell into his skin. Tongue gliding against white in attempt to lick up the honey. All he was doing was stimulating the scent glands more and more. He wants the world to know this smell. Senku’s smell. _His_ smell. 

Senku holds fast onto his alpha’s unbuttoned clothes. His body shakes and shivers while those large, marked hands travel down to find his hole. He’s wet. So much it was overflowing. His face flushes when those fingers are inserted one at a time. Ryusui chuckling low in his ear to signal his amusement at Senku’s eager hole. 

Despite being so small, it’s still a welcomed relief. He moans loud into the air and pushes back onto his fingers. 

“ _Yes, there. _”__

__The alpha growls in his ear as he now inserts a fourth finger. It signals the omega to keep still rather than to continue on his grinding. So he does. He drapes his arms over Ryusui’s neck, truly unable to keep back his voice as he fingers him. The noise is wet and the alpha can’t help but to suck at the pale skin. How bad he would have liked to claim Senku then. To leave a large, showing mark right on him. But the good side keeps that from happening. The side that told him he should’ve left the moment he smelled heat. Because he knew from that moment Senku was in heat._ _

__“More, more, I need your alpha cock- a-alpha I need.” He trembles and cant help but push back onto the fingers a little. Ryusui nips his skin in response. “It won’t go away unless you put it inside me.” A whimpering plea passes his lips and Ryusui is leaning back, pulling Senku onto him to straddle him. Senku is already panting, feeling loss without anything inside him to satiate the built up heat._ _

__The alpha already has his pants down, cock full and at attention. Senku is eager for it, and he lets him do the work and honor of getting it inside him. Senku isn’t hesitant to take it. He adjusts his position before helping himself to guide it inside him. He moans loud and unapologetic into the air._ _

__Ryusui is thick, and the further his hard dick gets inside of him the more Senku feels he may melt. When it’s all the way in, Ryusui thinks Senku is in heaven. He’s got a wavering grin of absolute delight on his face and his eyes are fixated on the alpha’s abdomen._ _

__Ryusui places his hands on the other’s hips. Senku is such a beautiful omega. A beautiful person. From the start, this is how Ryusui hoped it would turn out. Senku feels tight and warm and he can’t help but push up into him. The omega moans and places his hands on the alpha’s chest to get his balance. He uses his forelegs to push up and away, then lower himself back down._ _

__“Yes, yes,” he mutters to himself as he finds his pacing on the others cock. He’s had his mouth hung open for so long drool spilled over his lips and down his chin. Ryusui pushes up, deep into him to hear him whine out loud._ _

__“Alpha!” He cries out, feeling the alpha pull back and push forward in time with his own bouncing. Ryusui is also using his strength on him, pulling him down by the hips to make him moan so loud for him. Ryusui feels another growl leave his throat._ _

__Senku is such a good omega. There’s no way he doesn’t want to make him an absolute mess now._ _

__“You feeling good yet Senku?” Said omega falls onto him, face burying in his neck as he grinds his hips down onto him. Only moaning in reply. He holds him close as he pushes in and out of him. He had been with many horny women in his day, but never has Ryusui felt a woman on the precipice of insanity over this. Although, Senku was in heat. This wasn’t him normally. Even though now he’s eager doing whatever the alpha wishes. Even though he’s trying so hard to get off and to earn the knot waiting dormant for Ryusui’s own orgasm._ _

__The heat is building and the alpha is running out of patience. He wants Senku to break down and cum already. He was probably running on heat energy alone and after this would be very tired._ _

__Senku pants in his ear, heavy and needy, “I need your knot alpha, I-I’m gonna die if I can’t have it.” It was an exaggeration. Ryusui knew it would help out a lot. The sentence alone sends his hormones rampant. He presses far into the other, skin slapping helplessly against skin._ _

__Ryusui is hot now, the cold outside was nothing. It couldn’t cool him down a bit. All that could, he knew, was knotting this wanton omega who holds onto him for live itself. The alpha feels his dick twitch, throbbing and stimulated to the point he can safely say he’s going to cum soon. He slams Senku back down onto his cock, squishing his hips tight to still him as he unloads inside of him. Senku moans at the feeling of the new heat. It puts out the old and he can feel his knot start to form inside of him. It’s big and stretches the omega enough to make him shake._ _

__Ryusui can’t help it any longer. As his knot is coming to a full, he presses his teeth deep into the other’s neck. Morality and reasoning long gone, he marks Senku without another thought. This, of course, is what triggers Senku’s orgasm. He bares his neck more for the other, body jerking as his hips continue to move on the knotting cock._ _

__All Senku can do is chant a mantra of yes’s and alpha’s. A string of them falling off of his tongue as the high of orgasm runs through his veins._ _

__Ryusui holds him close as the omega practically collapses against him. He licks the blood off of his teeth and looks to the mark he’s made. It’s beautiful, he thinks, crimson now just like the omega’s beautiful eyes._ _

__He feels the wet of tears against his shoulder. Senku doesn’t like that he claimed him. But he’s much too weak to fight it right now. Ryusui holds him tight. A low growl running at the back of his throat._ _

__Soon the others would come to find them. Soon they would have to leave them be again. Soon they would all know what he has done. He pets Senku’s hair, blaming himself for letting this happen. Maybe it was his greed, maybe it was his innate need. Either way, it wasn’t an excuse. Senku is still clinging to him for dear life. Ryusui nuzzles the side of his head, getting a nuzzle in return._ _

__“It’ll all be okay,” he promises. It doesn’t make himself feel better. But the notion seems to have Senku relaxed. It’s terrifying. He’s unsure if that means Senku genuinely feels that way or because he’s been marked. Ryusui has no idea if it will truly be okay or not. Senku was his. _His_. The thought excites him and has him in a fit of strange despair. “It’ll be okay.” He says quieter, to himself. _ _

__And whatever god he was meant to pray to out there, he prayed that he would speak his words into reality. There’s no way it would be okay, if come post heat Senku were to strike him down. Or if he wasn’t himself around the alpha anymore. Senku nuzzles him, bringing him from his thoughts._ _

__“They’re coming.” And they were, he could hear the rest of their friends calling for the pair._ _

__The alpha takes a deep breath._ _

___Let it be okay._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Why must I get inspiration for the wrong things hhhh XD I actually really enjoyed writing this!! Exploring their relationship in different ways is neat. Although, in the end, Senku falls victim to an unwanted claim but cannot find the will to fight it. Poor thing TvT Ryuusui’s ass is totally grass. 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked!! Love always appreciated!


End file.
